Sjukhushistorien eller: I en främmande värld
by Linnea Danielsson
Summary: Legolas och Gimli har lidit skeppsbrott, Faramir har tappat minnet och det dyker antagligen upp fler konstiga typer på sjukhuset i X-stad....
1. Kapitel 1

Denna berättelse bygger på samma tema som "SoR vs Psykiatrikern" av Andlachiel, dvs. att personer från Sagan om Ringen dyker upp alldeles rotlösa och förvirrade i en värld som liknar vår egen och hamnar hos en psykiatriker.

I EN FRÄMMANDE VÄRLD 1.

Två män hittades medvetslösa på stranden utanför X-stad. Den ene var kort och kraftig och hade rödbrunt skägg. Den andre var en yngre blond kille med blå ögon och underliga spetsiga öron. Ingen av dem hade på sig några identitetshandlingar.

De båda männen fördes till sjukhuset i X-stad.

Ungefär en vecka senare:

Sara var 23 år och sommarvikarierade som vårdbiträde på sjukhuset i X-stad. De var underbemannade som vanligt, och Sara hade flängt runt mellan olika vårdrum hela morgonen. När hon gick in i vårdrum 21 mindes hon inte säkert vilka patienter det var som låg där.

Visst ja, det var ju den snygge killen med de konstiga öronen och den korte mannen med rött skägg, och de hade vaknat nu. Killen med de konstiga öronen stod på knä vid den rödskäggiges säng och den rödskäggige hade satt sig upp. De tittade på henne.

"Goddag. Jasså, ni har vaknat nu?", sade Sara.

Killen reste sig och gjorde en hastig men mycket chevaleresk bugning mot henne, ungefär som en person i någon kostymfilm möjligen skulle kunna göra, och sade:

"God dag, väna mö. Ja, vi har vaknat nu. Vi har rest långväga ifrån och vet inte alls var vi befinner oss, så nu måste jag be dig att du berättar vad den här platsen heter och vem hus det här är."

Sara var så snopen över hans sirliga sätt att tala och det faktum att han hade bugat, att hon först inte fick fram ett ord. Hon lät avsiktligt blicken flacka mellan de båda patienterna när hon svarade:

"Ni är på sjukhuset i X-stad. Ni blev hittade medvetslösa vid stranden för knapp tre dagar sedan, och läkarna har fortfarande inte kommit fram till vad det är för fel på er utom att ni var halvt drunknade. Vi vet inte vilka ni är, för ingen av er hade på sig något ID-kort."

Killen skakade på huvudet och sade: "I de trakter som vi kommer ifrån har man inte några ID-kort, och jag måste faktiskt erkänna att jag inte vet vad det är för något. Jag är Legolas, son till kung Thranduil av Mörkmården."

"Och jag är Gimli, son av Glóin", sade den rödskäggige. "Jag är en dvärg och Legolas är en alv."

Sara visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle ta sig till med de här patienterna. Trodde de verkligen att de var något slags sagofigurer? Hon kände att hon på något vis måste ta kontroll över situationen igen. Men hon visste inte riktigt hur hon skulle göra.

Hon log ett förtjusande leende. "Nåja, doktorn kommer säkert att fråga ut er mera senare, för här brukar vi alltid vara noga med att ta reda på identiteten på våra patienter", sade hon. Sedan frågade hon, i ett anfall av nyfikenhet eller bara för att ha någonting att säga: "Var ligger Mörkmården?"

"Åh", sade Legolas, "långt österut. Eller västerut. Du förstår, vi var på väg till valars land som ligger västerut från våra länder den raka vägen, men vi måste ha åkt den krokiga vägen och hamnat österut…."

Sara såg på Legolas. Han såg skör ut på något vis, och eftersom hon inte alls förstod vad han talade om ansåg hon att han var förvirrad och yrade. Han såg faktiskt förvirrad ut, stackars liten. Saras omvårdande instinkter slog ut i full blom. Hon tvingade honom att gå och lägga sig, sade åt honom att han var sjuk och behövde vila.

Legolas gjorde som hon sade åt honom, men sade att det inte var någon fara med honom och att han mådde bra nu. Sara lade mjukt handen på hans panna för att känna om han hade feber. Det hade han inte.

Det var inte utan en viss njutning Sara rörde vid den söta varelsen, och hon kunde inte låta bli att ge honom ett par smekningar över kinden och håret innan hon rätade på sig.

Hon kastade en vänlig men något osäker blick på Gimli och sade: "Jag går till doktorn och talar om att ni har vaknat."


	2. Kapitel 2

I EN FRÄMMANDE VÄRLD 2.

Fabian bodde i kvarteret Dockskåpet i X-stad och hade bott där sedan han hade lyckats få hjälp att få en lägenhet. Det hade inte varit lätt, för socialtjänsten hade hänvisat honom till psykiatrin och psykiatrin hade hänvisat honom till socialtjänsten.

Fabian hade minnesförlust och visste inte vem han hade varit innan han plötsligt fann sig stå i en park i X-stad. Han brydde sig inte särskilt mycket om det heller. Namnet Fabian hade han valt själv från en namnbok. Han tyckte av någon anledning att hans namn borde börja på Fa-.

Fabian gick hos en psykiatriker som hette Andreas Stålberg. Stålberg var brukade alltid fråga ut Fabian om han verkligen inte mindes någonting om vem han var och antecknade ivrigt vad han sade. Fabian tyckte att det var lite jobbigt, för han mindes ju inte vem han var.

Men samtidigt kändes det tryggt och skönt att ha Stålberg att prata med regelbundet en gång i veckan. Stålberg var hjälpsam med att ordna intyg och hade på så vis hjälpt Fabian mycket.

Fabian gick på arbetsträning. Måndag till onsdag slet han hund på datorteket tillsammans med stadens arbetslösa och på torsdag och fredag gjorde han lätta arbetsuppgifter tillsammans med utvecklingsstörda. Han hoppades på att få ett riktigt jobb någon gång i framtiden, men eftersom de arbetslösa på datorteket sällan fick det förstod han att det inte var så lätt.

Fabian hade ett stort intresse här i livet, och det var Sagan om Ringen (mycket lätt att förstå för många av våra kära läsare skulle jag tro). Fabian hade en vän som hette Putte, en stor tjock karl som också var intresserad av Sagan om Ringen och som hade lärt honom att skriva fanfiction.

Fabian hade skrivit flera fanfictionhistorier om Faramir, som var hans favorit av karaktärerna i Sagan om Ringen. Han levde sig så starkt in i det han skrev att han kände sig som om han själv hade varit med om allting.

En dag när Fabian hade berättat allt det här för Putte sade Putte: "Du kanske är Faramir."

"Ja, men hur kan det vara möjligt?", sade Fabian. "Allt det där som hände i Sagan om Ringen var ju för väldigt länge sedan, och du har ju sagt att det dessutom var i en annan värld, avskild från vår. Hur skulle jag ha kunnat resa hundratals år framåt i tiden och dessutom till en annan värld?"

"Men jag skojade ju bara!", sade Putte.

Nästa dag gick Fabian till sin psykiatriker och talade om att han trodde att han kanske visste vem han var.

"Jaha, äntligen, vad intressant! Berätta!", sade Andreas Stålberg.

"Faramir i Sagan om Ringen", sade Fabian (eller Faramir som vi kan kalla honom från och med nu).

"Sagan om Ringen?", sade Stålberg. "Är inte det en _fantasyroman_?"

"Eh, jo", sade Faramir. "Jag vet att det låter osannolikt, men jag har minnen av att vara Faramir, så på något vis måste jag ha tagit mig från den tiden och den världen till _den här_ tiden och _den här _världen, men jag vet inte hur det har gått till."

"Är du säker på att du inte bara inbillar dig för att du dels är så oerhört fascinerad av den där boken, och dels vill ha en ny identitet istället för din gamla som du inte kan - och kanske inte vågar - komma ihåg?"

"Inte helt", sade Faramir. "Men vem menar du att jag skulle vara? Jag kan inte komma på någon, som är värre att vara, än någon som på ett mycket osannolikt sätt har blivit slungad till en främmande värld och inte har en chans att vare sig bli trodd eller få komma hem, utom möjligen en skurk med fruktansvärda brott på sitt samvete, men om jag vore en brottsling, borde inte någon ha lyckats identifiera mig i så fall?"

"Det är helt omöjligt att du skulle vara Faramir i Sagan om Ringen", sade Stålberg. "Han är en figur som författaren J R R Tolkien har hittat på - han finns inte i verkligheten!"

Faramir log. "Det märks att du inte har läst förordet till Sagan om Ringen, min vän. Det är inte J R R Tolkien som har hittat på Sagan om Ringen - det är hans tolkning av vad som står i en hobisk historiebok kallad Röda Boken, som mina vänner ringbäraren Frodo Bagger och hans tappre medhjälpare och trädgårdsmästare Sam Gamgi har skrivit, och Tolkien har tydligen även fyllt igen luckor med historiska källor från Gondor. Alltså är Faramir en historisk person, så om det inte finns säkert belagt att han har dött så skulle man faktisk kunna tänka sig att jag är Faramir som på något sätt har frusits i tiden och…."

"Nu låter du din fantasi skena iväg orimligt mycket", sade psykiatrikern. "Det där med historieboken är naturligtvis endast ett berättartekniskt grepp från författarens sida, och om du verkligen tror att du har blivit 'frusen i tiden' och rest mellan världar, så är det så fullkomligt orimligt att du faktiskt måste sägas ha blivit psykotisk."

Stålberg försökte sedan övertala Faramir att börja äta en medicin med ett konstigt namn, men Faramir vägrade och var ledsen över att psykiatrikern inte ville låta honom berätta allt han mindes om sitt liv i Gondor istället.

Om det hade funnits fler platser på den psykiatriska kliniken hade Andreas Stålberg förmodligen velat tvångsinta den här patienten, men nu skrev han endast i journalen att han led av psykos och förde in honom på en lista på patienter som jourhavande läkare på psykiatrins akutavdelning borde känna igen.


End file.
